RPG-7
The RPG-7, R'ocket '''P'ropelled 'G'renade '-' Mark '''7, is an Explosive weapon that was released in the 10-14-09 Patch. It is capable of firing highly explosive, rocket-shaped grenades. It is currently one of five Launchers that are available for purchase, the other four being the LAW, M79, MZP-1 and XM25 CDTE. Also the Seasonal Launcher the Autumn Law can be included in this category Like the LAW , M79 ,MZP-1 and XM25 CDTE , it cannot be fitted with any attachments. Overview The RPG-7 can be seen as a great improvement of the LAW . Compared to its predecessor, its damage and blast radius are greater by a slight margin. Like the LAW's weak points, it is not an ideal weapon against Snipers, nor is it an easy weapon to use even with its high damage. Because it cannot be outfitted with a scope, it is hard to aim in long distance combat. Using it can also leave players vulnerable, by either compromising their position or exposing themselves to accidental splash damage. Likewise, other players can easily pick off any fired shots from a safe distance away, which is one of the best offensive tactics to take down rocket-toting soldiers. Similar to the M32 , panicked players may shoot right in front of themselves, causing anyone within range (including the user) to die. Despite these drawbacks, the RPG-7 is an extremely popular weapon. The higher damage, seemingly better portability, and faster Rate of Fire allows the RPG to excel in moderately-ranged combat. Despite its misleading description, the RPG is actually very accurate compared to the LAW. You can easily tell where you're going to fire because the missile is often already pointed in that direction, and you can easily turn and move until you're in a desired combat position. The R-o-F of the RPG is also much quicker than the LAW's, and combined with its rather quick reload, you can fire back-to-back shots and decimate the enemy before they can retaliate. When it was first released, the RPG-7 was extremely effective in killing the Infected, especially newly Infected players since it did 150+ damage indirectly and 200+ directly. However, constant patching has greatly weakened the power of the RPG-7 in Quarantine, dealing about 80 damage, though it is still a reliable weapon of choice. However, the RPG draws criticism for both its drawbacks AND its advantages. Some users note it as "overpowered"; having the capability to kill other players with no effort or skill at all. Former LAW critics now found a new victim upon the RPG-7's release. From time-to-time, people will call the RPG the "Noob Tube" as well, even though the weapons bear no physical resemblance. Strong points of hatred include: Ease of aim (The RPG can hurt/kill anyone within the general area of the enemy player(s)), ease of kill (incredibly high damage), and a wide blast radius (including splash damage). The RPG-7 is available for purchase at the rank of Sergeant First Class II. Its base price of 900 GP per day, 100 GP more than the LAW. Trivia *This weapon first appeared in the Combat Arms Teaser, but with the release of Fireteam, players can encounter enemy bots wearing white shemaghs with RPG-7s on their backs. *The RPG is also often used by players who play Quarantine. It's an effective Infected killer as it deals more damage than the LAW and bypasses the Infected's resistance to bullets. The RPG is often used in conjunction with the LAW to finish off weakened or escaping Infected. *Quarantine is one of the few Game Modes that the RPG/LAW will actually be tolerated. However, you may occasionally find a rager who will complain about them anyway. *As with all Explosive Projectiles, the rockets can be shot down with a well-placed shot(s). Players with slower computers may have less luck due to lag and off-timing. *Unlike the LAW, which makes a slight "air-sucking" sound when launched, the RPG-7 makes a "propulsion" sound. *The RPG projectile DOES NOT CURVE. After uses performed tests, it was proven that the RPG does not have the capability to take a curved trajectory. *The RPG is capable of producing many Accolades with a well placed shot. *Both the LAW and RPG-7 have iron sights on them, but they cannot be used. *The RPG-7 should have a blackish-blue rocket tracer instead of the orange one in CA. *The explosive projectile shot out of the RPG-7 is not actually a green warhead. Due to the inaccurate work of the developers, it is the same explosive projectile that the LAW and M136 Rocket Launcher share. *For some unknown reason, the RPG-7 will not show on a player's profile in the weapon statistics, meaning that even though you get kills with it, it won't show. It does, however, show in the overall specific weapon player rankings. *As of the 3/30/12 patch the RPG-7 can be seen on the main patch in the "hot items" box with a scope attached. *It was on sale for 38,880 GP / 90 Days (20% Off) during the 2nd Annual Buzzing Bullets Sale. Media RPG Draw.gif|The Draw Animation of the RPG-7 RPG Fire + Reload.gif|The Fire and Reload Animations of the RPG-7 RPG Sprint.gif|The Sprint Animation of the RPG-7 (Blue) RPG 1-3.jpg (Blue) RPG 2-3.jpg (Blue) RPG 3-3.jpg RPG.jpg RPG Ingame.jpg Category:Primary Category:Explosive Projectiles Category:GP Standard Weapons Category:Weapons Without Variants Category:Advert_Ready_Pages